


48. There are paths to take

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (wheel of time) [3]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about prophecies and choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	48. There are paths to take

**Author's Note:**

> So this poem is vague enough apply to a lot of characters but I wrote it specifically for the three Ta'veren. This is my take on how much their choices were their own choices, something that is always a bit uncertain when there's foretelling and prophecies and the like.

There are paths to take  
and lights to follow  
there are promises to make  
and oaths to break

There are roads to leave behind  
and callings to ignore  
don't stare yourself blind  
don't let the past take your mind

There are victories to seize  
and defeats to suffer  
after all what are prophecies  
but misinterpreted stories


End file.
